Zybok Military
These are powered armor suits used by Zybok military forces Tengu Commando Armor Tengu Commando Armor is in use by the Zybok Special Forces Bravo Team. It is made up of lightweight polycarbonate plates over a synthetic muscle suit that reacts with the wearers nervous system. The armor is bullet proof and adds its armor bonus against attacks made by firearms, it also provides a damage reduction of 5/- vs Ballistic weapons. The muscle suit provides a +4 equipment bonus to strength from the synthetic muscles, it also provides a +20 equipment bonus to jump checks and makes it so the wearer counts as having a running start for jump DCs. The armor is made to be very quiet and provides a +5 equipment bonus to stealth checks. The armor comes with a helmet with a built in gas mask and night vision goggles. Haven Commando Armor The Haven Commando Armor is a lightweight advanced version of the Tengu Armor, it uses new newtonian fluids in it armor that react the force by hardening to a density close to solid steel but the rest of the time is flexible. It also incorporates a muscle suit with powerful jump pistons to give its wearear enhanced strength and extreamly high jumps. It provides a +4 equipment bonus to strength and a +30 equipment bonus to jump checks and makes the wearer count as having a running start. The Armor comes standard with foot and hand claws that provide a +4 bonus to climb checks and is bullet proof like the Tengu armor. Its helmet is a self contained helment with full communications and air filtration as well as thermal imaging. The armor is in use with the Zybok special forces Alpha team. CQB Armor Close Quarters Battle Armor is the standard armor of Zybok Special Forces Charlie Team also known as the "Heavies". It is a fully enclosed armor that relies on a small battery pack to power the armor. It provides a +6 equipment bonus to strength checks and also comes with a HUD inside its helmet with advanced targeting optics to help it wearer, it provides a +1 equipment bonus to ranged attacks made by the wearer and also has a zoom function and advanced night optics. The armor is cumbersome without it power supply and the wearers speed drops to 20 without a good battery, otherwise the integrated hydrolic muscles keep the wearer from feeling the weight of the armor. Elemental Power Armor This special powe armor is reserved for Zybok special response teams and civilians that have joined the Zybok military. The Elemental Power Armor is made from lightweight polycarbonate plates that can withstand extreme pressure and abuse. It is fully enclosed power armor with a mini ion engine to power the armor, it has a built in oxygen refiltration system that purifies the air the wearer breathes out and recycles it enable an air supply for over 36 hours. The armor is built to withstand the depth of the ocean or the void of space, it has a fire resistance of 10 and cold resistance of 10. It is extreamly bullet proof providing it full armor bonus against touch attacks made by firearms and also providing a 10/- damage reduction against ballistics. The armor has a exoskeleton that provides a +8 stength bonus to the wearer and also enhances the wearers speed by +20 feet to base speed. The helmet has specialized sensors that rely on electomagnitisim and echolocation effectivly giving the wearer blindsight of 120 ft, this is also in addition to the thermal and night vision optics that come with the armor. However the best feature of this armor is the abiltiy to generate ion force shields and small ion blasts from the palms on the armor. The ion shield can be activated and maintained each round as a standard action and provide a +6 deflection bonus to everything within 10ft or less of the armor, it also blocks spells of 4th level or lower acting as a greater globe of invulnerability, the shield can be used for 1 minute per charge. The ion blasts can be used as a standard action and up to 10 times per charge. The blasts have a range of 60ft and are ranged touch attacks dealing 4d6 electricity damage with a threat of 20 and a critical multiplier of x2. Super Heavy Power Armor The Super Heavy Power Armor is used by Zybok's elite heavy infantry units. It is mainly used to combat powerful foes like dragons and giants. It is a fully enclosed suit with its own oxygen supply of 12 hours. It provides a fire and cold resistance of 10 and is bullet proof like the elemental power armor providing a 10/- damage reduction to ballistics. The armors exoskeleton provides a whopping +12 equipment bonus to strength and the wearer counts as large for determining carrying capacity. The helment comes with IRNV and Thermal optics as well as advanced targeting HUD that provides a +2 equipment bonus to ranged attacks made by the wearer. 'Helghast Armor' This armor is in use by the kingdom of Russ's special Wolf Brigade. It comes standard with a Filter mask, Night vison googles, and a communicator. The armor is bullet proof and gives its wearer a fire resistance of 5. A heavy weapon harness is usually used in conjuction with this armor and its powerful armerments. 'Phasmic Armor' This special Vandium armor spacesuit is used by special Zybok Knights that favor energy weapons. This armor provides full protection against radiation and the effects of a vacuum, it is bulletproof and energy resistant providing its full armor bonus against ballistc attacks and energy weapons, and gives heavy fortification against critical hits. It provides the wearer 20 fire and electricity resistance, and the armor itself is immune to damage from fire and electricity. Lastly the armor's helmet comes equiped with a HUD, comms, filtration, Night vision goggles, and air supply for 24 hours. Sneaking Suit This special Aramid weave suit provides excellent defense while maintaining maneuverability. This suit comes with built in sound dampening soles and is insulated against heat providing a +10 on stealth checks and making the wearer invisible to thermal goggles and life sense. These suits require no batteries to function, instead it runs off the electromagnetic field of the wearer providing infinite power to the suit. This suit is primarily used by Zybok special forces infiltration units sent in solo to complete information gathering or assassination. Battlesuit These special skintight suits are made of superconductive nanocarbon threading that hardens on impact but is as flexible as leather clothing. The armor bonus ranges from +1 to +10 and is effective against ballistic weapons as well as normal weapons. These suits are in wide use in Zybok and some even have unique properties such as energy resistance or damage reduction. 'Zybok Simple Armors' Leather Outfit This armor is represented by a heavy leather biker's jacket, a skintight leather biker's outfit, and other tough clothing that covers the body. A number of impromtu armors, such as football pads and a baseball catcher's pads, offer similar protection and game statistics. Survival Suit The survival suit is the natural evolution of wilderness survival gear popularized in the information age. Thanks to continued miniaturization of technology along with advancements in chemical engineering, the survival suit allows its wearer to function for days or even weeks on end without a source of water or rations. The basic premise of the survival suit is that in order to continue living in harsh environments the human body must conserve and recycle resources. As a result, the survival suit, which looks like a modern day wetsuit covered with matte-black pads, is able to control the intake and waste of the human body in an efficient manner. Water is stored in small pouches all over the survival suit and can be drawn through a small tube that protrudes from the collar; the suit recycles sweat and urine (which it chemically purifies) and then refills those pouches as needed. The outside of the survival suit bears a number of partially reflective black pads, which absorb solar energy and heat and store that energy in tiny heat cells throughout the suit. If temperatures begin to drop, these heat cells can release energy and sustain a comfortable temperature for the human body for up to 8 hours without needing to recharge. If these cells are empty, the suit also has chemical pouches that can be activated one time for another 8 hours of heat. A tiny intravenous feeding system provides nourishment when rations and food run out for up to six days. Tiny fans and vents built into the suit cool the body in temperatures of extreame heat without losing any body moisture. Stealth Suit The stealth suit uses cutting-edge noise reduction and light absorbing materials to increase the stealth of the user. The stealth suit looks like a skintight form-fitting body suit with padding on the shoulders, elbows, and knees. Noise reduced footwear and gloves are also included. A character wearing a stealth suit gains a +5 equipment bonus on stealth checks. Light Undercover Shirt Designed for deep undercover work in which it's critical that the wearer not appear armed or armored, this garment consists of a T-shirt with a band of protective material sewn in around the lower torso. Pull-up Pouch Vest This garment, consisting of a torso apron of light protective material held up by a loop around the neck, can be stored in an innocuous fanny pack. Wear it around your waist and you'll attract little attention. Then when the bullets begin to fly, unzip the pouch and pull the apron up and over your neck. Deploying the apron is a move action. This garment provides no protection when undeployed. Scout Armor Scout armor is similar in many ways to light combat armor, but with a few notable exceptions. Scout armor is painted with camoflage patterns: woodland, desert, winter, urban, and black are available. When worn in the appropriate setting, the armor grants a +2 on stealth checks. Additionally, scout armor lacks the kneepads and legwear of light combat armor, increasing mobility but decreasing protection to the lower body. Scout armor more often incorperates survival gadgets as fits the terrain for which its designed. Undercover Vest Covering a larger area of the torso, this vest provides better protection than the light undercover shirt but it's also more easily noticed. It's best used when the armor should remain unseen but the wearer doesn't expect to face much scrutiny, granting a +2 bonus on perception checks to notice the armor. Light Combat Armor Light combat armor provides less protection than heavier later types, but also allows for increased mobility. Most light combat armor consists of a reinforced blast vest, shoulder and upperarm pads, thigh and abdomen pads, and kneepads. Some light combat armors include helmets and visors, though not all incorporate this aspect of the armor. Concealable Vest Standard issue in many police forces, this vest provides maximum protection in a garment that can be worn all day long under regular clothing. While it may go unnoticed at a quick glance, it is usually visable to anyone looking closely for it, granting a +4 on perception checks to notice the armor. Medium Combat Armor Designed for heavy warfare and dangerous situations, medium combat armor covers the user almost head to toe in armor plating. Medium combat armor comes with a helmet that fits snugly on the head and does not interfere with the soldier's field of vision. Light Duty Vest A lightweight tactical vest designed for extended use by riot police and forces on potential attack, this armor sacrifices a degree of protection for a modicum of comfort- at least compared to other body armors. Tactical Vest The standard body armor for police tactical units and infantry soldiers, this vest provides full-torso protection in the toughest flexable materials available. Land Warrior Armor The land warrior combat system was a major information age step in the ongoing effort to increase the efficiency of the individual soldier. The primary benefits of the land warrior armor are found in its communications and sensor gear; each land warrior armor has a built-in computer that is capable of sending and receiving text and image transmissions (via a display built into the armor), including images captured from the video scope of a linked rifle. Additionally, the display can be linked to the scopes on those weapons to provide real-time representations of what the scope can see, allowing the user to fire around corners with ease. In addition to the communications and data equipment, the armor functions as standard infantry battle armor complete with bullet-resistant plating and kevlar protective gear. The armor allows for the instantaneous transmission of coordinates and targeting information, allowing teams of land warrior-capable soldiers to communicate and coordinate with ease and efficiency. The Armor comes with a display visor that has a basic HUD showing the soldiers relative posistion in relation to other data-linked soldiers and shows a top down map view so the soldier doesn't get lost, most of the time, it also shows the soldiers status (green=alive and well, orange=hurt or low on ammo, yellow=reloading, red=down and disabled). The on board computer can send text messages and recieve texts and objective markers but cannot hack or do any other program that a normal computer can. If used with a weapon that has a video scope, that image can be shown real time on the soldiers visor HUD. The HUD also shows the weapons ammo count and if the weapon has a rangefinder wil show the range. In addition the Armor comes with Load Bearing Equipment (LBE) a type of exoskeletal assit to take the weight off the soldier, this has the effect of increasing the characters Strength score by +4 for the purpose of carrying capacity. All these items together form the cohesive unit that has 10 charges and uses 1 charge/hour, and can be recharged via battery or generator. Special Response Vest Built like the tactical vest, but incorperating groin and neck protection as well as a ceramic plate over the chest, this armor provides extra protection in battles against heavily armed opponents. Forced Entry Unit The most powerful protection available is built into this suit, which consists of a heavy torso jacket with ceramic plates over the chest and back, neck and groin guards, arm protection, and a helmet. Heavy and cumbersome, this armor is generally only donned by tactical officers heading into a dangerous assault. Heavy Combat Armor This is the pinnacle of simple but effective combat armor, it is usually worn only by troops going into extreame combat situations, Special Forces Echo team regularly uses it. It consists of full bullet proof nanocarbon plating over the entire body with kevlar thread fabiric shock absorbing gel padded layer underneath. This gives the armor excellent protection against ballistics and great shock absorbtion. The armor and fabric are also treated to be plasma resistant for those combat situations involving energy weapons.